Journey of a Thousand Miles
by Cyraxr
Summary: A legendary warrior and pirate of the Grand Line finds himself in the world of Pokegrils. Will he become it's greatest hero or villain? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Pokegirls.

Author's note: edited 20 Aug 2009

A moonless night sky watches the ocean calm from a storm as debris of a ship floats. A human hand burst from the water and grabs onto one of the larger pieces of debris. Claw like nails dig into the wood as a second hand latches on near the first. Muscles flex in the clothe covered limbs revealing a man soaked to the bone as he climbs/crawls on the piece of 5ft. wooden haul. As he lays on his back, his sword clanks on the wooden board. _'One arrant blast shouldn't of destroyed the ship,'_ thought the man as he looked at the stars. _'Wait those are not the stars over the Grand Line,'_ the sound of the ocean escorts him into darkness shortly after that thought.

Beep......

Beep......

Beep......

_'What the hell is that noise?'_

Beep......

As the world returns his eyes open unfocused to stare at the ceiling above him. The beeping continues at a steady pace. His eyes quickly regain their focus to revel the ceiling to be made of metal bathed in a green glow, as the rhythm of the sea tells him that the room is on a ship. He turns towards the sound of the beeping. There on screen, is a lime green line going across it making a spike in time with the beeps. _'Hmm, a heart rate monitor, haven't seen one of those in long ass time.'_ With a groan he sits up _'Well that clenches it, that was a dimensional portal that hit me. Now the question is where the fuck did she send me this time?'_ As this and many other thoughts run through his mind the door opens to show a woman silhouetted by the light of the hall behind her. _'Hmm, she has an odd duality to her mind yet its in perfect sync. What is she?'_

"Oh, you are awake." she says in a cheery voice. "I'm going to turn on the lights. Ok?" He nods to her as he closes his eyes.

After a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the light. He opens them too see the woman. She appears to in her early twenties and is five feet six inches, nicely curved with modest C-cup breast. Her skin is almost porcelain white and is a stark contrast to her well kept jet black mid back length hair and onyx eyes. She is wearing a white long sleeve button shirt, short black tie, black short pants, and gray stockings with black women's dress shoes.

As he takes in her appearance, she takes in his. He looks to be twenty six or seven, about six foot in height, and maybe two hundred pounds in weight. His skin has a sailor's tan marred only by scars of battles long over. Those piercing eyes are blue/green with a splattering of purple. _'Hmm, does he have a psychic blood gift?'_ thought the woman. His hair is silver and is messed up from being in the ocean and the bed. "I'm surprised you're up already. We only found you adrift this morning." she says in the cheerful voice with a hint of concern "My name is Melfina. What is your name?"

"My name" he responds in an almost monotone voice "is Revan Shadowclaw." Observing the slight tensing caused by his voice he quickly adds with a cough and a dry crackle, "Can I have some water please?" He smiles to himself as he sees her relax. She responds with a smile.

"Sure," Melfina steps into the room heading to a counter behind him. Soon the sound of water flowing is heard. She is shortly at his side and handed him a glass of water "Here you go."

He nods a thank you. As he holds the drink he sends a pulse of energy through the water. Satisfied with the results, he quickly drinks. With some warmth and a slight roll to his voice he asks, "Can I get some food? And where are my clothes and sword?"

"Your clothes should be clean of the salt by now and will be brought to you soon. Your sword and other weapons are being cleaned by Suzuka and will be returned when master says so, and I will bring you some dinner." she answers coldly. After refilling the glass she leaves and locks the door.

_'Hmm, why did she lock the door? Oh well I find out soon enough.'_ After a few moments to make sure she wasn't coming right back Revan crosses his legs and takes a slow breath. With a mental call of '_**Psychic Radar**_' psychic energy pulses every couple of seconds. Revan soon learns the basic layout of the ship. He senses Melfina in one room with a human male whom reminds him of someone. She seems to be telling the man the update of his condition. Revan moves on and finds another woman who has a non-human feel to her mind not the duality of Melfina but not human either. Suddenly he feels the resonance of his weapons near her _'She must be Suzuka. Hmm, interesting they seem to have enjoyed her cleaning of them.'_ Moving on he find another woman who's mind feels like Suzuka's but younger and more chaotic. Who is giving off a strong case of boredom as Melfina enters the room with her causing a sudden spike of excitement forcing the his psychic feelers to recoil from the room. As he continues to scan the ship he finds a fourth woman with a feline feel to her mind heading towards him.

His eyes open as the sound of the lock disengaging reaches his ears. A feminine voice calls from the opening door "Ah, you are awake. Mel said to bring your clothes. So here they are." The woman that enters is a little over six feet tall. Her lean body proudly shows off her D-cup breast under a gi. Braided white hair goes down to her knees with bangs framing a human face and slitted blue eyes. Her feline ears are light brown and her skin and tail are white with black strips. She also is wearing a off white collar with a gold bell in the front and under her left eye is an aqua colored triangle tattoo pointing down. She presents a stack of neatly folded black clothes in one hand and a pair of black knee high boots in the other.

"Thank you, miss."

"Aisha, and I'm a White Tigress." responds Aisha to the unspoken questions. Handing the clothes to Revan and placing the boots on the floor beside the bed. Smirking as if expecting a show.

Smirking back "Again, thank you Aisha but I am in no need of assistance in getting dress so please leave." adding to his point with a shoo shoo hand movement. With a pout Aisha spins around reveling a hand size gold ring at the base of her three inch wide braid, steps out and closes the door. _'Hmm, I've never felt a mind so chaotic and yet so disciplined at the same time like her mind is.'_ he thinks to himself _'Now to get dressed.'_

* * * * *

Several minutes later finds Aisha standing outside the medical room Revan is in with her ears twitching to the sounds of him dressing as she watches the sun finish setting through the portal across from her. "Hay Mel." Aisha calls as Melfina comes around a corner holding a tray with a cover and from the smells shes getting is Revan's dinner followed shortly by a bouncing Serafina. _'Sheesh, she must really need a taming if she is bouncing around that much.'_

Serafina stands about five feet. Her hair is a dark red with a ponytaur tail coming out of the top back of her head and hanging down to her mid back. A couple bangs frame her eyes and they are classic slicer's with red irises and dark red pupils. She is wearing a white kimono with red running along it's boarder and a dark red obi sash holding it so that it shows off her lean legs and white sock like shoes. Her breast are a C-cup and her skin is tan and yet has the look of porcelain.

"Hi Aisha." responds Melfina "Is he dressed yet?"

"Sounds like it." With a questioning look towards Serafina "So why did you bring the firecracker?"

"Mama Aisha." whines Serafina "Mama Mel said he was awake and I want to meet him."

With a shake of her head Mel goes to the door and knocks. "Come in." is the response as she opens the door to revel Revan leaning against the bed. He is wearing black leather knee high boots flowing into black denim jeans with a black belt that blends into the pants. A black short sleeve shirt covers his chest. His hair is combed to look like three blades go from front to back. Two in line with the outside of his eyes and the third in line with his nose. There is a black trench coat and fingerless gloves on the bed next to Revan.

"Here is your dinner." says Mel as she places it on the small stand next to the bed. "After you finish Gene would like to talk to you." pointing to Serafina "Oh, this is firecracker here is Serafina."

"Greetings." Revan smiles at her as he thinks _'I can practicality see the anime style hearts in her eyes as Aisha prevents her from jumping me. Though she does have a nice bod.'_ He quickly uncovers and eats the rice and beef meal.

As Aisha watches him she thinks _'I don't remember those gloves in the pile of cloths I handed him.'_ "Well me and 'Fina here better find Suzu."

"Mama Aisha, you know mama doesn't like that nickname." screeched Serafina as she followed Aisha out.

Ignoring the apparently very common byplay Revan puts on his trench coat that stops just above his ankles and revels the silver calligraphy along it's edges. "Well Melfina it looks like it is time to meet my benefactor, shall we."

"We shall." Melfina responds as she begins to lead him through the ship.

* * * * *

Several minutes later Revan and Melfina enters a classic looking study with bookshelves and desk. Behind the desk is a man that looks to be in his mid to late forties with bright red hair. He is wearing a suit with a broach with a stylized trident in it. Revan is standing halfway between the entrance and the desk. Melfina is behind him at the door. To his right stands Aisha and to his left is a woman that looks like Serafina but is a foot or so taller with a cup size bigger bust and has obsidian black hair. Her cloths are the same as Serafina's except for the trident symbols near the shoulders. She also has a katana on her left hip. "Suzuka I presume?" asks Revan with a slight nod as a response. "So the question is now, what is a Trident Bounty Hunter doing here and what does he want with little old me?" Revan asks with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, first off making a living in a new world and second to help you get started in that new world." responses the man. "My name is Gene Starwind and you are Revan Shadowclaw former pirate of the Grand Line. Welcome to the world of Pokegirls."

Revan hangs his head with a defeated sigh "So that really was a dimensional portal and here I was hoping that it was just a simple temporal shift." He raises his head "Oh well, might as well go with the flow. Question are they Pokegirls," points to Aisha, Melfina, and Suzuka "and are they kept in baseball sized red and white balls?"

"Yes and yes." answers Gene with wide eyes. "You are taking this remarkably well, a lot better then I did but then again I started in hostel territory but that is a tale for another time."

"The thing is this not the first time I have found myself in another dimension. One of which had creatures called Pokemon that had no reason to have evolved on that world. So do these Pokegirls have a reason?"

"Yes, they were created by a man called Sukebe about three hundred and thirty to forty years ago. Sukebe was a world renown scientist, mage, and pervert. Who used his creations to wage a war on humanity called Sukebe's Revenge and almost brought humanity to extinction." after pausing to drink some tea Gene continues "Fortunately for us it was found that when a human has sex with or 'tames' as it is called a pokegirl that 'girl becomes loyal to that person and it was with their help fighting their sisters that humanity won the war. Though with the heavy loses and the plague that made about ninety percent of the human female populace sterile it was a Pyrrhic victory. It was found when the first of the tamed pokegirls went through their second puberty and became pokewomen they could become pregnant by humans with human children. These children can be human males, human females, or pokekits."

"Second puberty?"

"Yes, you see pokegirls have two puberties the first is about the same time as a humans' and that is when a pokekits becomes a pokegirl and the second is in their mid-thirties or the equivalent of depending on the breed they become a pokewoman. Also a high percentage of human female at puberty go through what is known as threshold and become pokegirls, an example of this is Serafina." pauses to take another sip of tea "Another thing is pokegirls need to be tamed often or they lose themselves and become feral an animal like state."

_'Well that explains the strong smell of sex on the ship and Serafina's highly chaotic mind, she must be close to going feral'_ thought Revan listened to Gene's speech.

"If you want more information on Pokegirls or the Revenge War feel free to look through my library here." Gene said as he points to the bookshelves.

"So what you are saying is I have a lot of reading to do. By the way where are my weapons?"

"Actually I have couple questions about them." answers Gene as he pulls out a sheathed knife thats about a foot in total length from a drawer. "Why does someone who possess the power of a Devil Fruit have a blade made out of Sea-Prism Stone?" asks Gene as he unsheathes the knife revealing a straight-backed blade that is nine and a half inches long, a quarter inch thick, and one and a half inches wide with no guard that appears to be made out of a blue/green crystal.

"Simple to deal with the powers that not even my Psychic Fruit abilities can over come." responds Revan with a smirk.

_'Psychic. That would explain the presence I felt when I was cleaning the katana.'_ thought Suzuka.

"Ah, so the stone is very pure and the sheath is thick enough to protect you from it's effects." Gene begins chuckling "I never would of thought a Devil Fruit user would have their own weakness that close to them." His laughing stops as the knife and sheath leave his hands and fly towards Revan.

"Well there is a reason," Revan says as he catches and sheaths the knife "why I have an eighty million Berry bounty on my head." As Gene picks his jaw of the floor Revan puts the knife on his belt behind his back.

"Eighty million, sheesh, I know my bounty posters where out of date but I didn't think they where that far out of date." pulls out a yellowish piece of paper with Revan's picture on it "See the one I have for you has only a two million Berry bounty."

"Yeah that is out of date. Well since you can't collect it, are we on good terms and where are my other weapons?"

Yawn. "Suzuka will bring them to you in the mourning. I am going to bed." yawned Gene.

"Then I will see you in the mourning" Revan nods to Suzuka "but I am going to stay here and catch up on my reading."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't sleep much."

"Ok, we will be reaching The Edo league in about three days or so just so you know which league to look up first. Night."

"Night." replies Revan as Gene and his pokegirls rush of to his bed. Cracking his knuckles "Well good thing I am a fast reader. He he he." laughing while his hands gain a white glow as he nears the bookshelf.

* * * * *

Author's note: Please reveiw and there will be lemons in future chapters.


End file.
